darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Nemo
Darth Nemo, formerly known as Jael Feroka, was a male Dark Lord of the Sith during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born on Korriban in 16 ABY as Jael Feroka, he was turned to the Dark Side by the holocron of long-dead Sith Lord, Darth Vectivus, becoming his apprentice, and assuming the mantle of Darth Nemo. After leaving Korriban, Darth Nemo took on his own apprentice, a Twi'lek adolescent several years his senior, and christened him Darth Acheron. Together with disillusioned Grey Jedi Knight Leise Kern, he formed an unprecedented Order of the Force to unite Sith and Jedi against the Yuuzhan Vong, and was involved in several clandestine missions against the galactic invaders. The Order was placed on standby after the end of the war. Biography Earliest years Target from birth "I've been waiting for you for years. Ever since you were born." ―Darth Vectivus, to Jael Feroka on their first meeting Darth Nemo was born as Jael Feroka in 16 ABY on Korriban. Little is known about his earliest years, except that his birth caused a small ripple in the Force which could be sensed on Korriban by the Holocron of Darth Vectivus, who sensed that their destinies were intertwined. However, Darth Vectivus was powerless in his current state to influence events. Fall to the Dark Side "I...will serve you." ―Jael Feroka submits to Darth Vectivus' will At the age of 7, Jael Feroka stumbled into the Valley of the Dark Lords after straying from his village. He accidentally entered Vectivus' tomb, and was shut in by the Sith Master, who gave the boy a stark choice- agree to become his Sith apprentice, or die a long and painful death. Jael chose the former with some hesitation, and his training under Darth Vectivus began, though he was not awarded the rank of Sith Lord. Training and Sacrifice "It is regretful, but necessary. You need to show that you would sacrifice everything, your own happiness, in exchange for safety and peace of billions of total strangers." ―Darth Vectivus explaining the sacrifice to Jael. Soon after, Darth Nemo would repeat these words to his own apprentice. From the age of 7 to 9, Jael learned quickly under the tutelage of Darth Vectivus, soon accepting his destiny as a Sith out of necessity to save the galaxy from constant warfare. Within two years, the Sith Master deemed his apprentice ready to assume a Sith name and leave Korriban, to carry out his quest, although the process was somewhat rushed by the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. Before he could do this, however, Jael was required to fulfill an ancient Sith ritual- the Sacrifice, in which he had to kill what he held most dear. For Jael, this was his family, and thus he returned to his village to complete his training. Darth Nemo and the Ebon Hawk "I am Darth Nemo." ―Jael Feroka is no more. After killing his family, Jael chose his new name- Darth Nemo, and set out to find a way off-planet. He initially planned to steal a courier ship, but was called to the Ebon Hawk through the Force instead. After spending a long time trying to fix it without success, Nemo gave in to the will of the Force, and allowed it to guide him in fixing it. The power he used overwhelmed him, and knocked him out, when he awoke, he followed the Force once more in keying in his destination, which turns out to be Ryloth. Apprentice "Go ahead and kill me, you coward." ―Othurno's first words to Darth Nemo On his way to Ryloth, Darth Nemo's ship was unexpectedly pulled out of hyperspace by a pirate ship. Darth Nemo sensed a Force-sensitive presence aboard the ship among the captives. After tricking the pirates into boarding the Ebon Hawk, he slaughters them, along with the captive children, except for the Force-sensitive Twi'lek boy, Othurno, who he takes as an unwilling apprentice. Nemo eventually turns Othurno to his side, and after Othurno kills his family in his own sacrifice, the Twi'lek assumes the name Darth Acheron. First Encounter with Revan Onasi "Revan, you have to follow me now!" ―Darth Nemo, to Revan Onasi after distracting Iurus Darth Nemo had unknowingly left a trail when he committed his massacre. Jedi Knight Revan Onasi stumbled upon the empty ship with the dead occupants, checked the captive list and realised the survivor was a Twi'lek. Sensing something unusual due to the lightsaber wounds, he decided to follow the trail to Ryloth. Meanwhile, Lord Iurus, a Sith Lord had followed the trail in the Force to Ryloth, together with fellow Sith Lady Lumiya. He sensed Revan's presence and attacked, nearly killing the Jedi. However, Darth Nemo and Darth Acheron intervened in the Ebon Hawk, distracting the Sith long enough for Revan to escape to hyperspace and then Coruscant. Before doing so, the Jedi armed his torpedoes and fired on all three ships, including the Ebon Hawk, but all the torpedoes were dodged. Nemo followed the guidance of the Force, and also headed to Coruscant. Lord Iurus and Lady Lumiya did not follow. Duel on Kamino "Who are you?" ―Revan Onasi upon being ambushed by Darth Nemo Darth Nemo intended to turn Revan, however, decided not to make any attempt at Coruscant. He followed Revan to Kamino, where Revan met with a friend, Agathon Grenada, and fought against some Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Waiting until, Agathon was some distance away, Nemo struck in ambush together with Acheron. Despite the two against one odds, and Revan being tired from his previous battle, Acheron's inexperience both with the Force and with a lightsaber, coupled with both of them never having faced a Jedi before meant that the battle was relatively evenly matched. Nevertheless, Acheron had an opportunity to kill Revan, and was about to do so, before being stopped by Nemo, who wanted the Jedi alive. The only damage Acheron managed to inflict on Revan was a shallow gash on the knee. This was enough for Nemo to end Revan's resistance, however, before he could do so, Agathon intervened, turning the tide of the battle, despite not being a trained Force-user, and giving Revan enough time to use his innate Force Surge ability. Nemo and Acheron fled, however, Revan attempted to stop their escape. To distract the Jedi, Nemo revealed his name, before breaking free of Revan's Force Stasis. Battle of Korriban "He sees two blades crashing down on each other, in a landscape that continues changing by the splitsecond, faster than even he can identify with the Force''." ―One of Nemo's visions about Revan After fleeing the battle, Nemo received recurring Force visions that he was destined to duel Revan to the death. He then sensed that Korriban was in danger, and headed there to help defend the planet, as well as to place his own holocron on Korriban. At Korriban, he met Jedi Knight Leise Kern, who inspired Nemo to set up an Order of the Force, with both Jedi and Sith against the Yuuzhan Vong. He also met Lord Iurus and Lady Lumiya again there, the latter of whom would later join the Order. A New Order "''Welcome to Ziost." ―Darth Nemo to Ta'Chell Zrak, a new member of the Order of the Force Nemo decided to set up his Order of the Force on Ziost, due mainly to its secluded location and strength in the Force. He sent out a call for Jedi and Sith, and many responded, joining the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong. Apart from Nemo, Acheron and Leise, among the members were: -Darth Cerino -Stran Gieuse -Lady Lumiya -Rejan Gould (†) -Malin Carnin -Ta Chell' Zrak -He Kian (†) -Darth Sceptre -Jerome Cass They were involved in several clandestine encounters against the Vong, little is known except for the fact that they fought and played a crucial role in the Battle of Coruscant, Battle of Borleias, and Second Battle of Coruscant, among others. End of the Emergency "For today, this war is over...This order was founded to be active only in a crisis, and in hibernation for the rest of the time. The emergency has ended." ―Darth Nemo's speech to the Order at the end of the war. With the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Order of the Force was placed in hibernation, and Darth Nemo sought out a new challenge with his apprentice, Darth Acheron- to mop up Vong resistance. This task led them to the Corporate Sector Authority. Personality and traits "My youth is my strength." ―Darth Nemo Even at a young age, Jael Feroka was extremely intelligent, picking up Galactic Basic quickly under the tutelage of Darth Vectivus, together with combat skills and Force abilities. As Darth Nemo, he was extremely ruthless, willing to kill anyone who got in the way of his goals, whether enemies or bystanders. He was also very pragmatic, and despite initially feeling contempt and hatred for Jedi in general, was more than willing to work with them when it was necessary. However, he retained a strong sense of personal loyalty to his allies, and refused to exchange Darth Acheron for a more powerful apprentice. He had a sadistic streak, and enjoyed causing pain to weak people, whom he viewed with contempt, however, he only indulged himself when necessary for other purposes. Ironically, his goal was to ensure peace for everyone in the galaxy, and he was more than willing to sacrifice his own interests in achieving this goal, despite his contempt for most galactic citizens. His arrogant nature and ambitious personality could be both a strength and weakness, as it often led to overconfidence. He was occasionally capable of feeling empathy, as seen when he was reluctant to kill a Ziost boy who reminded him of himself when younger. He was also awkward around other people, and struggled to communicate normally, however, by 31 ABY, he had improved somewhat in this respect. Powers and Abilities By the age of 9, Darth Nemo had an extensive grasp of Force skills, and had mastered basic techniques such as Force Push, Sith Lightning and mind tricks. He was reasonably competent in the art of deception and illusions, as well as the difficult technique of making oneself small in the Force. He had also learned combat skills with a lightsaber, however, his proficiency was limited, and would not stand up against experienced combatants without the use of the Force. His raw Force ability was also inferior to most Jedi Masters. Five years later, he had gained great experience in various techniques, however, it is also known that the years have had a partially negative effect on some of his abilities.